


The Aftermath

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: A one shot in which Newt and Tina bond over fresh woundsSet in the week between Grindelwald's arrest and Newt's departure from New York at the end of the first movie
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 27





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are having a wonderful day wherever you are in the world, and if you're not, I hope you find the energy and courage to make it a good day. This one shot is a bit sad because our favorite couple is injured and slightly in pain, yet fear not! Some fluff will be included to balance it out. Hope you enjoy!

Newt's POV

I flinched as I stood up, the pain in my abdomen unbearable. Although my entire body ached from the muscular fatigue inflicted by Grindelwald (albeit in disguise), electrical burns were scattered across my front and back. The mooncalves nuzzled against my legs, and I struggled to stay upright. Thankfully Tina came to my rescue, her voice guiding the creatures to a spot several feet away from me as she tossed pellets into the air. I attempted a smile as our eyes met, but Tina's expression quickly left me feeling nervous. 

"You're supposed to be resting," she scolded gently, a frown clearly evident despite the dim lighting. I sighed. "I will, but the erumpent enclosure needs to be cleaned, not to mention fixing dinner for everyone." I replied before adding, "Well, everyone except for the mooncalves." The easily excitable creatures munched happily; nearly all the pellets were gone. 

"Tell me who gets what and I'll take care of it. But first, sit down." Tina instructed. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly to myself, although I quickly stopped when the pain intensified. A couple of deep breaths helped me to inform Tina on each creature's personality as well as meal habits. We carried on a decent conversation, one that was occasionally peppered with questions such as 'how did you figure that out?' and 'is the erumpent protective like the occamy?'. I was delighted to see Tina so interested in the creatures, and quickly found myself grinning sheepishly in wonder and adoration of such a woman. Unfortunately, recent events brought me crashing down into reality. After all that had transpired within the past couple of days, Tina likely viewed me as a trouble-maker; there was no way she would choose to become involved with me romantically, not when she would soon be promoted at work (it was only a matter of time). No doubt she would catch the eye of many a handsome bloke. 

I snapped out of my thoughts after acknowledging Tina's voice. "Everyone's fed and the erumpent seems satisfied," she announced simply, a small smile resting on her face. It wasn't difficult to see that she was tired, yet this sort of weariness did not seem to come from tending to the creatures. Tina's soft, brown eyes burned with a passion for justice and although the hardships she'd endured had taken a toll on her confidence, I could still see the fire within her. Often said to be windows of the soul, eyes can truly reveal the nature of one's heart; Tina's eyes were no exception. They contained such a beautiful depth to them and even reminded me of... 

"Newt!" Tina cried softly. Her voice worried me; what had I missed while entertaining my own thoughts? I blinked to find Tina staring at the top of my left arm. Burns of varying degrees dotted my skin, starkly contrasting with the much more discreet markings commonly known as freckles. Daring myself to meet Tina's line of vision, I did so and found her eyes full of concern. I quickly averted my gaze before providing what I hoped would be an acceptable response. "It's not as bad as it looks." That wasn't quite the truth, although it wasn't exactly a lie either. I'd endured much worse at the hands (or should I say claws) of many a wild dragon. 

"Have you put anything on them? I'm not sure if I have a jar of burn cream, but I'd be glad to check or get some if-" Tina began before I politely interjected, "No, that's quite alright. I have a paste that'll clear it up in no time." To ease Tina's worries, I summoned the small tub that rested on the edge of my bookcase-turned-medicine cabinet. With a quick twist of the tub's lid, I released the earthy aroma into the atmosphere and began to apply the paste to my arm. The red splotches became slightly less prominent, yet persisted nevertheless. I sighed, setting the tub of paste down. Tina reached over and scrutinized the small container before remarking, "It says here that the burns should be gone within a couple of minutes, ten at the most." 

I laughed bitterly. "Yes, well... unfortunately these burns are quite stubborn. Graves — Grindelwald, rather — is clearly a very skilled wizard knowledgeable on the most efficient methods to prolong pain." Tina's eyes widened, panic beginning to flood through her body. I smiled through the pain, a grimace of reassurance. "Don't worry, they won't last forever. Just longer than desired." 

I gently lifted the container of paste from Tina's hands before sending it zooming across the room to its previous position. There was plenty for Tina to worry about, and the last thing she needed was my recent wounds added to her list. Besides, I'm sure she understands what it's like to deal with work-related injuries. My brother Theseus is an Auror as well and seems to sustain injuries like this fairly often when he's in the middle of a raid or resistance of arrest. Yet something told me that Tina was not like Theseus. While I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I did feel more comfortable around her and desired to speak with her despite my social ineptitudes. 

"Are you sure you're okay? Don't think I haven't noticed you limping around the past couple of days. I'd be more than happy to heal whatever it is. I'm sure it's nothing a couple of intermediate incantations can't fix." Tina said, her eyes full of care and tenderness. Something about the look on her face made me feel cared for, but I pushed the thought aside in order to respond. "I wouldn't want to impose or cause any inconvenience. You've been gracious enough to let me stay in your home, after all." 

Tina quietly drew her wand. "It's no trouble at all. Do you mind if I..." she began, and I soon gathered her intentions. "Not at all," I replied as I took a seat on a nearby stool, stretching out my injured leg. Tina bent down, her hands brushing against my leg in order to determine which healing spell would provide the most relief. I waited in silence and tried not to make direct eye contact with Tina. With a delicate wave of her wand, she reduced my recovery time by healing the affected area in its entirety. 

"There you go," Tina stated simply. Her gaze rested on me before redirecting towards the ground. I smiled. "Anything else I can heal while I'm at it?" She inquired softly with a serious smile. Part of my personality wanted to say 'no thank you' yet my instincts urged me to consider Tina's offer. After all, she had just healed my leg and I trusted her more than I had trusted anyone for a long time. I struggled to make my decision and ultimately hesitated a moment too long. "Newt?" 

I looked up to find Tina's eyes full of patience and gentleness, more than ever before. She likely didn't know it, but her eyes allowed me to connect with her in a way I hardly could through words. My wandering train of thought reminded me to respond to Tina, and I soon did so. "Only if you don't mind. I would be very grateful." I admitted shyly. Tina nodded curtly in response, and I inhaled a shaky breath before beginning to take off my shirt. 

A muffled gasp escaped Tina's mouth. I tried my best to pretend I hadn't heard it and continued to remove my shirt, hesitantly stuttering instead. "There are some spots on my back that I can't quite reach." came my quiet voice. Tina nodded then set to work. "These look really bad, Newt. You must have a higher than average pain tolerance." She commented, trying her best to avoid inflicting any further pain. "I suppose I do," I said through clenched teeth. 

The scrapes and scratches on my skin were suddenly gone without a trace, although the throbbing pulse in my temples persisted. Numerous burns remained red and not without significant swelling, yet time and continued application of the paste I had used earlier would cause them to disappear as well. Once Tina had healed the majority of my wounds, I thanked her profusely. "Don't mention it," she replied with a wave of her hand. "I guess you could say I've had practice through dealing with my own injuries." 

I paused for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that, although I am grateful for your experience since I would be in a tremendous amount of pain without it. That doesn't mean I'm glad you were injured, however. In fact, I hope you weren't hurt too bad, just enough to be able to practice healing spells, and-" "Don't worry, I know what you meant. And learning how to take care of injuries is part of my job, so it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Tina admitted with a soft smile. I smiled as well, thankful that she understood me despite my lack of skill in communication. Hardly anyone did, so I was glad that I could feel at ease around someone other than my creatures. 

"How about you?" I asked Tina. She furrowed her brows for a moment, leading me to clarify what I had said. "What I meant was... I hope you didn't sustain too many injuries at the expense of Grindelwald's arrest." Tina's facial features softened, and I tried not to notice the way her dimples accentuated both her rosy cheeks and lips. "I have a couple bruises from that night, but other than that I came out unharmed. With that being said, I was nearly killed by a flying car and would like to avoid that scenario if at all possible." She finished with a small chuckle. My eyes had widened and it wasn't until I began to stutter multiple questions with surprising speed that Tina interrupted. 

"The car wasn't flying of its own accord. Sorry, I probably should have mentioned that." Tina explained, continuing on until each of my questions had been answered. I savored the moment, and hoped there would be many more like it within the days ahead. Although my physical home was in London, I felt most at home with my creatures even in a city as unpredictable as New York. Meeting Jacob, Queenie, and Tina had brought excitement to my life. For the first time in a long time, I was starting to understand what it felt like to live a normal life. 'Normal' in the sense that one should have friends and go on adventures with said friends (not necessarily destroy half a city in one night, but you get what I mean). Perhaps with a bit of perseverance, Tina and I would become better friends, maybe even something more. All I know is that we became closer in that moment of the aftermath — bruises, burns, and all.


End file.
